The Traitor Of The Shikon Jewel
by Kitsune-Rainbow
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome, along with Shippou, keep in search for the jewel shards, while Miroku goes on his own. Will Inu Yasha abandon Kagome when the last shard is finally joined onto the jewel, or will hidden emotions be revealed? New character included!
1. Introduction

Hey guys, sorry this is really sloppy, but its being worked on and edited... This is my first chapter, and its an introduction, Chapter Two will come up once if I get inspired on to continue this story (by the help of you guys of course ^_^)  
  
Chapter One: Abandon, Or Withhold?  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha looked out towards the river, his reflection beckoning upon him. It was one of those days, where you felt like everything could go wrong. His ears twitched, eyes glowing at the sun coming up. "There just has to be more jewel shards around somewhere... And as long as I have Kagome, nothing can get in our way of seeking them.. That's when I'll abandon her and use the jewel shard for myself to become the demon I've seeked for so long..." He turned and glanced at Kagome, who was asleep by the fire, Shippou in her arms, also snoozing. Inu Yasha suddenly paused with his thoughts, a little red under the eyes. There was something about that girl... She really was the future descendent of Kikyo, but must she give him the same fate as of Kikyo? A flashback went through his mind, where Kikyo had shot the arrows at him into the tree, putting him into an eternal sleep. The rage in her eyes, where she had said the words he never thought would come towards him. "Die Inu Yasha!!!!" The words echoed in his mind, mixing him with the fear and confusion he had at the fate. But Kagome was different, she had too much of a pure heart to not harm him... It was like she was too much into helping him and trying to be his friend. He let out a heavy sigh and started walking towards Kagome. Knealing down on his knees, Inu Yasha moved in closer on her face, to let look at her. She was such a beautiful young lady, then there was always that odd scent she had, that drove Inu Yasha to blush madly. He couldn't have fallen in love with her, he'd never fall in love with a mortal. She wasn't no ordinary mortal though, she was the girl who would lead him into finding those shards, and not one person could do anything about it, not even Miroku.  
Now Miroku on the other hand, decided to go his own way, in search of the remaining shards. He too was in search of the Shikon Jewel, it was important for him, so he could defeat Naraku at last, for the curse he gave upon his family of the Wind Tunnel hand. Miroku continued on walking, staff in hand, walking on foot. Now he was such a clever monk, but no ordinary monk at all. He had kept a promise, that if he, himself, did not defeat Naraku, he would hope to find a beautiful maiden, willing to bear his child, in order to have Naraku defeated at last.  
As the thoughts drove through Inu Yasha's mind, his eyes then focused onto Kagome's lips. How beautiful they seemed to him, closed peacefully in a quiet smile, having dreams of her fantasy world, her future, everything she could ever hope of. But wouldn't it be such a dream, if he could only kiss them? To keep all danger away for once, to stop all time, just for the two of them...? Just as Inu Yasha came in close with her mouth, Kagome's eyes instantly opened, face to face with the half demon. She felt confused, but very startled and yet tired. "SIT BOY!" Came the cry of the words, and as the beads activated on Inu Yasha's neck, it drove him straight into the ground, face first. Shippou opened his eyes, to notice the two wide awake, blinked, stretched and turned the other way, peacefully back asleep. Kagome blinked and glanced at the demon. "Inu Yasha, why were you so close to my face?" She asked him with a curious tone. Inu Yasha got up, spitting the dirt out of his mouth, into the flames and shot a glare at her. "Why did you have to say those stupid words?!" He snapped, jumping backwards and up into the tree above them, turned back towards the river. Kagome looked up at him, in wonder of how he meant that. He was such a rude and cruel half demon, of course, every demon has an evil side. But there was a sweet part to him too... He always protected her and Shippou, and even at some points showed slight emotion. But when it came to her up close, he was always like that. A curious one at that. She let out a sigh, and looked at the flames. She wondered to herself why he never abandoned her... Was it maybe because his emotions for Kikyo passed down onto her? After all, that was all Inu Yasha ever saw inside Kagome, just a descendent of Kikyo. He never stopped once and looked at her just for herself... Or did he? A small blush cresented on her cheeks as she glanced out at the river. It was just another day, and they had to find another shard, and of course, it was her job to locate it...But in the end, what will happen? 


	2. The demon wings of Kanisha!

Well here's Chapter 2, where it all starts... Of course, this is Miroku's and Kanisha's chapter, so you'll have to wait until Chapter 5 comes for Inu Yasha and Kagome. Hope you guys enjoy this! ^^  
  
Chapter Two- The demon wings of Kanisha!  
  
Miroku continued walking along the path of the city... He had just exited out of it, so he had an excellent meal, and shelter for just protecting the humans. He held his staff, as if it were a walking stick, heading towards the forest. He glanced in his robe, at the shards he collected, which were perfectly safe. It was a well-earned victory over his recent battles... You could say it was a good thing he had his Wind Tunnel. The wind gently blew against him, his eyes tracing along the path he was heading towards. He felt a strange vibe coming in. Now it wasn't like for a monk like him to feel these senses, but his predictions usually came in right. "Maybe it's a demon with a jewel shard..." He said to himself. He looked towards the forest, in the direction he felt the vibes, and let out a simple smirk. "As long as its for a jewel shard, I'm one step closer to getting stronger into fighting Naraku." He took a turn and entered the forest, without a moment's thought.  
The forest felt quite strange to him... Only a matter of seconds ago, it looked so peaceful, but entering inside it, was rather quite frightening. A few shivers, traveled down the spine of the monk, but he continued on. As he was now in the middle of the forest, the senses of the jewel shard grew stronger, and the fear as well. Suddenly he heard sounds up in the trees. He instantly held his staff in the air, above him for protection, but as soon as he did, there was nothing in sight. He slowly let the staff back down to the ground, when he felt something warm grasp onto his shoulder. His eyes widened instantly, and jerked away, flipping backwards, about to unwrap the prayer beads around his right hand. "Wind-" He then noticed the creature that approached him. In slight confusion, he let his arm down, the creature itself showed no harm.  
In fact, this creature was a demon... A half demon, exactly like Inu Yasha. She had black hair, which went down to her waist, tied up in white ribbons, with white demon ears, that had the same twitch as Inu Yasha. She had friendly blue eyes, and was wearing an outfit; quite similar to Kikyo's, only the top was light pink, instead of white. She had white wings on her back, which were folded in a sensitive way, of meaning peace. Her eyes softened and took one step forward to Miroku, who was frozen in his tracks. She was a very beautiful, young lady. He sensed nothing bad against her, and all he could care about was her body. He instantly grabbed her hand, and held it up in the air, in front of the two of them. "Miss... You are such a pretty girl... And I would mostly appreciate it, if I could know the name of you..." His eyes shimmered. This wasn't the same feeling he felt around other girls when he asked to bear a child, this feeling felt like true love, an instant Cupid target.   
The girl laughed silently at him, as her ears narrowed to the side. "My name is Kanisha, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord..." "Miroku..." He finished her sentence, his fingers gently massaging her hand, his eyes fixed onto hers. It was an unbearable emotion. He couldn't hate her, and he couldn't be a pervert to her... It was too different and unique. Kanisha gently looked into his eyes, and with the most shocking thing expected... She asked, "Lord Miroku...? Would you be the bearer of my child...?" Miroku's eyes widened in slight shock. He had always had the hots for the mortal women, or the princesses... but half a mortal, and half a demon? This was too much to ask for, not to mention her soft, gentle voice. Miroku let a weak smile and silently joined her soft giggles. There was much to talk about. 


	3. The Battle For The Jewel Shard!

Well here's Chapter 3, where it'll get... really emotional and drama-like. This is the hardest Chapter I've done so far, so I'm thanking a whole lot of you for supporting me in my writing...So here it goes! Shania Twain, singing from "When You Kiss Me", has lyrics in this that were borrowed for the moment.  
  
Chapter Three- The Battle For The Jewel Shard!  
  
The two lied on the grass, beside each other, head to head, only on opposite sides. It's only been a few days, since the two had met. Miroku took the time to take off from finding jewel shards, to spend it all with her until they parted. Kanisha glanced up at the sky, ears twitching. She glanced at her ears and sighed in frustration. Miroku, opened his eyes, and raised himself up, to look at the young demon. "Are you alright?" He asked, voice in a slight whisper. Kanisha tilted her head slightly to glance at the monk and nodded. "I'm fine... its just..these ears are so annoying... I wish I was human like you, at least you have it easy on you." Miroku glanced at his right hand silently, shook his head, and glanced at Kanisha, forcing a weak smile. "Maybe if you think about it, I guess you could say my life is a little more easier than yours... I wish I could help you although with that problem." Her eyes softened, and closed slightly, listening to his deep voice. She then added something silently, that caught Miroku's attention. "Unless you've heard of the Shikon Jewel... I cannot be helped or bothered by anyone in my way..." He felt as if she could easily predict that he possessed one, but then he felt those rays again.   
Could it be that she has a jewel shard in her body? He carefully glanced at her body, hoping not to get caught by her eyes. He then targeted the jewel shard... If was located inside her heart. He let a weak frown. "How can this be...?" He thought to himself. His eyes closed, picturing the shard in his mind, just trapped into her heart. What if Inu Yasha realized it, and killed her for it? She was a peaceful person; she had a dream that Inu Yasha once had, to become full mortal... Miroku's eyes weakened, as the guilt within him increased. He had planned to steal the Shikon Jewel once it had become full from Kagome, to use it on his own to gain revenge and destroy Naraku once and for all. Only... when he looked at Kanisha, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful; he couldn't get that out of his head. With her wanting to be human, it only hurt him to think of what could happen if he made a huge sacrifice onto her. Then it settled in his mind. Why not have a battle for the shard?   
"Kanisha... I'd like to challenge you to a fight for that jewel shard, resting in your heart..." He said silently, eyes closed, pulling himself up with his staff. Kanisha blinked and glanced at him curiously and nodded, ears twitching. "Sure... Seems fair, since you have shards, yourself." She let a simple smirk appear on her face, as Miroku's eyes opened, biting his bottom lip nervously, sweating slightly on his forehead. He then nodded, and held his left hand out to shake hers. She glanced at his hand nervously, and held hers out, until both were joined together in a shake. The battle was on, only, how bad would it become? Miroku looked slightly into Kanisha's eyes, there was a blush in her cheek. It was a strong grudge for him too, on how hard it'd be to battle her. Then Kanisha slowly looked into Miroku's eyes. They were so deep and warm, full of friendship and trust. Her crush on him was too simple, but fighting him was going to be the hardest thing to do in her life.  
  
  
"You are the one...   
I think I'm in love.  
Life has begun...  
I can see the two of us together,  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever.  
Love couldn't be any better..."  
  
  
The two then suddenly met their eyes. The silence between them both was strong. "What's was going to possibly happen now?" Kanisha's heart was beating, her eyes were slightly watered nervous as ever. Miroku slowly leaned his head over towards her, and placed a kiss onto her lips. Kanisha felt like the world was pushed away, where it was only the two of them. Her face filled with a crimson red, in shock. She then closed her eyes slightly, and returned the kiss, giving Miroku the exact same feeling. How strong love can be... Tomorrow was going to be a long day for them both.  
  
  
"The world just goes away...   
When you kiss me..." 


	4. Miroku's Victory, Guilt Upon The Sacred ...

Well here's Chapter 4, the battle of a lifetime... Most people read this from my webpage, and this brought them to tears. How sad it is for two lovers to go against one another, for a simple jewel shard. You'll feel like you're in the battle and- ^_^; Well why am I spoiling this for you? Check it out for yourself.  
  
Chapter Four- Miroku's Victory, Guilt Upon The Sacred Demon!  
  
It was now the next day, windy at that. The sun had shown coward-ness, and surrendered to the stormy clouds, all on the day of a battle for a jewel shard. They were two hills, and a field in-between them. Miroku stood on the right hill, staff in one hand, very well certain the victory would be his. Kanisha on the other hand, stood on the left hill; her weapons though were not known. It would all be a surprise attack. Thoughts ran through Miroku's mind, as he glanced at the hill, with the one his heart beat for. He could always forfeit the match, but then, who would defeat Naraku? Miroku had set his mind on getting revenge at Naraku, for interfering with his bloodline, which gave him the hand he never wished to possess. The hand of the Wind Tunnel. "Are you ready, Miroku?" Miroku raised his head up, to see who had called him. He glanced over at Kanisha, who was slightly waving to get his attention. He let out a heavy sigh, closed his eyes and nodded. "A fight to the death it shall be... This isn't wanted from either one of us, but its strong destiny. I swear upon it, that it is against my religion to do such a thing, to a beautiful woman like you, and I wish you the best of luck." He said simply. Kanisha nodded, slightly disappointed of this battle. "And to you too, Miroku..." She whispered silently to herself.  
The gong went off, as the two jumped into the field. Kanisha glanced at Miroku, the wind blowing her hair to the side. Her eyes were trembling in fear of who would make the first move. Miroku glanced back at her, he could instantly tell she was nervous to fight him, which was a good thing for him, he could beat her with no problem. But his heart skipped a beat, when he realized he had to kill her in order to get to the shard. His eyes slowly began to tremble as well, but he quickly shook his head and tore the prayer beads off his right arm, aimed directly at her. "WIND TUNNEL!!!" The winds quickly began to absorb things in its way, but Kanisha quickly flipped behind Miroku. Miroku wrapped the beads around his arm, and jumped backwards as she threw a dagger towards him. He glanced down at his robe, where a piece had been torn off, exposing his bare shoulder. He turned to look at Kanisha, who was ready for another attack. Miroku bit his lip slightly. "Is it possible as strong as I am, that she can beat me...?" He thought to himself. She then drew out a sword, jumping up and diving down at him to slash him, but he held up his staff against the sword to block it.  
Kanisha forced the sword to go down, but it made not one budge against Miroku's staff. As soon as she started to weaken, he shoved her backwards with the staff, twirling it at his side. Kanisha crashed into the ground, the sword making a landing above her, blade first into the ground. She looked up at her sword, and stumbled up towards it, but Miroku hit her out of the way. She let out a slight yelp, as she hit a tree. She was weak... It was now or never.... "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku once more removed the prayer beads and shot the storm at her, but that was when she slowly let her head up. Miroku's eyes widened slightly in mere confusion, why she wasn't moving at all against his wind tunnel. He then noticed the blood trickling down her chest, and that the beautiful figure had turned into a bloody, hell mess. He wrapped the beads, back around his arm and glanced at her blankly. "Was she dead...?" As his eyes traced for any sort of movement, his eyes caught onto the branch that had stabbed her into the heart. His eyes weakened immediately. The Wind Tunnel had apparently forced the branch forward to go through her. "Oh no..." He silently whispered to himself as he landed on his knees on the ground.  
The wind grew stronger as it began to rain. "Kanisha..." His eyes filled with tears, but he shut them forcing them back, as he let his fist ram into the ground in a yell of rage at himself. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" The thunder roared, as a flash of lightening crashed into a nearby tree. Miroku was shaking; the tears were now rolling freely unto the ground along with the rain. He slowly raised his head, weakly crawling towards Kanisha, pulling her body as slowly as he could to avoid any more damage to her towards his, hugging her weakly. "I won't let you go..." He said silently. "Don't...let me die..." She replied back in pain and cries, resting her head against his chest. 


End file.
